User talk:MHRULES
Hi guys! This is my talk page. Feel free to leave messages and things for me to look at. I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible (asap). Thanks! MHRULES (talk) 01:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Did you copy my blog of favorite MH special???? -LalaLoop I am so sorry i didnt realize you did that im sorry do you want me to get rid of it?MHRULES (talk) 20:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! xD Thanks for explaining that. Let me know if its still going on. ;) -Cleoisamazing Psst! Hey! It's Toni (aka -XoXo)! '' ''... I have the link to "Ghouls Rule"! ENJOY! http://www.putlocker.com/file/203999D70F9F2FC7 Have fun! ;) (P.S. Who knew? :D We both live in Philly!) Yeah...But sadly not anytime soon unless 20 dollars magically appears in my wallet.......Sigh......I just hope that it really DOES premiere on Sat. at 8 PM.....UGH! WHY AM I BROKE?! I spend too much, not enough on MH. .-. By the way...WHAT HAPPENS WITH CLEUCE?! DO WE GET SOME LIP ACTION?! xD -Cleoisamazing I don't get what you mean........ :P Hmm........Let's see, kiss is a choice, break up, no, um....... :P There were 12 dots if those were to present letters like hangman........ I am trying to figure this out.... xP This is gonna take a while. O-O -Cleoisamazing O_O B-BREAK UP?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY WHY WHY WHHYYY! MATTEL MATTEL MATTELL! THEM THEM THEM! *Used Jackson(Hannah Montana, don't watch it anymore, but I remember it)'s WHY WHY WHY YOU YOU YOU ME ME ME thing. xP If this is true....*Grabs a baseball bat and clydesdale with a steel frying pan* GRRrRRRRRRR! >:( -Cleoisamazing(Who, if this is true, is TICKED OFF at mattel. Sorry about language, but I am mad. :P) *Crawls into corner, sucking thumb* This cannot be happening. this CANNOT be happening. T.T I plan to get the DVD, but I'll watch the special on TV. :P Dang it......Anyhow, me and my sister(After I told her.....) were wondering...Do they get back together or is it break up for good? :( If its for good.....I'm gonna cry! :( Watched it......I was happy about the end! And Cleo's family......JUST GOT OWNED BY A GORGON! xD -Cleoisamazing Oh it's ok! xD Seriously, weren't you as ticked(pardon language.) as I was on what Cleo's dad and Nefera said about Deuce?! Like Robbecca, OOH! THAT REALLY GRINDS ME GEARS! -Cleoisamazing P.S. Like I said, it was histerical in the end, and I shouted "OOH! CLEO'S FAMILY GOT OWNED BY DEUCE!" xD Dork Diaries I saw you posted about something in the book series and I read that also! xD I haven't read the latest one yet, but I'll get to it...Eventually. xD -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 23:05, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I know! And they juuuuuuuuuuuussssssssst released the 5th one. Neither one has been read by me yet. xP Gah, I need to read it! I also read the whole Diary of a Wimpy Kid series before Dork Diaries. xD I even preordered Cabin Fever and got it signed by the author because I preordered it! Squee! xD Me and my sister can draw the characters of Diary of a wimpy kid, but Dork Diaries. I think I can draw them. xD -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 20:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) gonna do a sequel 2 blog check back @ 6A.V.4Life (talk) 15:29, November 2, 2012 (UTC)A.V. Categories Don't touch any category unless you actually have bothered to figure out what they're for. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Undid the block. There wasn't a handy button for 12 hours and 24 is just too much. But I do hope my suspicion you were badge hunting is incorrect. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sure! If you're still online! Kepa5842 (talk) 23:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, sorry, I was away in chat! :( But if you still want to chat I'm still online! Cleuce in COF say WHUT?!?!?! :D GOEHIEHGRIEHIERHGREIHERGOEURUHPO! NO WAY!!!! :D I JUST GOT ON SO I AM GONNA GO WATCH IT THIS SECOND! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! BUH BYEE!!! xD -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 23:46, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, and the group image....I swear, Deuce is holding Cleo like a trophy wife! xD Or Cleo is expecting, but she's 16 in mummy years, so... :3 -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 14:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ROFL! Now that you mention it, I AM ROFLING SO HARD! Cleo's like, HEEEEYYYY BABY! ''xD IDK which of them is funnier in the pic, Cleo or Deuce. xD -CleoisamzingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 14:56, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I know which one you meant. Seriously...I am ROFLing again!!! xD I just noticed I have more edits than you, and I have been here a LOT shorter. O3O -Cleoisamazing My pen name is Cleoisamazing....Link to fanfictions galore below. xD Almost put in image of work of chapter 3....That would've been bad. :P -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 03:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4335725/ ;P ''Sure, I don't mind! :) I'll be on all day tomorrow, like always... btw, I'm glad you liked my designs! :3 Death from Cuteness (talk) 23:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC)